


A Twist of Circumstances

by fierysuzaku



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierysuzaku/pseuds/fierysuzaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected twist of Fate... <br/>Kaminejima island keeps the secrets...<br/>When the dark king and knight meet...<br/>The red warrior meets the pink princess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist of Circumstances

A lone russet-haired teen with emerald eyes lay on the beach gathering his thoughts and consciousness as the gentle waves lapped at him. Then suddenly he it hit him.

_Zero._

The masked man echoed through his thoughts as he struggled to recall what exactly happened. But his efforts were only in vain.

* * *

Across the crystalline blue surf stood a masked stranger, his dark clothing grew heavy with water adding unnecessary weight on his burdened shoulders.

As the stared out at the vast oceanic view, a constant question seemed to pervade his mind.

_Where am I?_

* * *

In the distance, a pink headed girl search stood amidst the waves covered with seaweeds as she tried to recall the events that played on.

_Suzaku and Zero._

She remembered herself foolishly coming into battle only to make herself a burden once more. Endangering not only her life but her knight's as well.

The last thing she could recall was a blinding flash of red light and the next she knew she was lying unconscious on the coast covered in seaweed with no knowledge of where she is at the moment.

* * *

In the far edge of sand, red-headed girl walked towards the deep inners of the jungle, as her worried thoughts continued to pester her with anxiety.

_Zero. Please be alright._

She prayed as she continued her search for her lost commander.

* * *

_Zero._

The masked man continued to invade his thoughts as he struggled to stand only to be stopped a sharp pain emanating from his ribs.

_Damn! Feels like I broke a rib or two. He thought begrudgingly as he started off to look for the basic tools of survival._

_So let's see. I'll need something to wrap around these ribs of mine. I'll also need to find food and drinkable water if I'm going to survive this ordeal. Where am I anyway? He reflected as he tried to recognize anything that might give away his location._

_Shit! I can't see anything but endless sea. How in he – His thoughts were just cut short when his sharp eyes managed to catch a glimpse of a dark caped figure from a distance._

"Zero." He said to himself as he stealthily approached the lone figure, continually ignoring the stabs of pain with every step he took.

* * *

_Hmm…It seems that I'm going to be stuck here for a while. Unless of course the Knights would manage to locate me, but that seems highly improbable given the circumstances where I myself have no idea of my exact location. He continued to contemplate not noticing the nearing white-clad injured figure approaching him from behind._

_Maybe, I should disguise myself as a lost student or tourist or something. But where could I get the disguises. It's not like people would believe me in this outfit. A majority of the human race may be by my standards may be considered dumb but they're not that dumb._

_Anyway, the island looks deserted, so I'm won't be meeting anyone. Looks like I'm stuck here. For now anyway, hmm…_

As the he continued to think of a way out, he didn't notice the man behind him until it was too late.

"Zero!" the familiar voice called out.

He was then shaken out from his reveries to face the young man before him.

"Ah, Kururugi Suzaku, I didn't know you got transported here as well." he said in his smooth calm voice, never betraying the panic that has currently engulfed him. Already as the seconds tick, his mind was racing at the speed of light, as he tried to find a way out of this rather unfortunate situation.

"I'm placing you under arr – argh!" gasped the boy as he gripped his wounded side.

Behind the mask, the raven haired teen couldn't help but smirk at his luck, yet at the same time feel concern for his wounded friend. As he contemplated at the new situation a plan began to take shape.

* * *

_Oh dear! Where am I?_ she worriedly thought as she herself tried to look for help or at least some food or water to sustain her.

_I hope Suzaku is alright. And Zero… or maybe Lelouch would be more appropriate… but I have to see it in order to confirm my suspicions. But if he is Lelouch…_

She was suddenly snapped out from her notions when she hear the rushing violent sounds of the crashing falls ahead of her.

"Water!" she exclaimed as she practically ran for the sound, as her parched throat seemed to feel even more drier as she continued to imagine how the sweet cool taste of water would feel as it journeyed down her throat.

When she finally arrived at the site, she was momentarily stunned at the sight before her. A young girl, about her age was taking a bath in the falls. The princess, continued to gape at the voluptuous naked red-head before her, until her feet touched the cold water, shaking her out of her stupor.

She was about to silently walk away in order to give the girl some privacy when she lost her footing.

"Ah!" she gasped as she felt the cold water made contact with her ivory skin and the same time altering the bathing figure before her. And before she knew it she was pinned down against the rocks with a small blade suspending mere inches from her neck.

"Euphemia li Britannia! What's a doll like you doing in a place like this?" said the stranger, her voice filled with disgust and insult.

* * *

_Hmm… I wonder where Zero is. I hope isn't hurt or anything._ She thought as she let the cold rushing water rage on her body.

She was constantly thinking of where she was or Zero was that she didn't notice the pink-haired princess's rushing footsteps until she was surprised by a sudden gasp.

And then, just by sheer instinct, she grabbed her knife and pinned the girl in record time.

"Euphemia li Britannia! What's a doll like you doing in a place like this?" she said not even trying to mask the disgust she felt for this porcelain doll in front of her.

"I…I am not a doll! Now, let go of me this instant! As a princess of Britannia, I command you!" the helpless girl retorted, with pride ever present in her tone, but she failed to disguise her fear as she shivered when she once again caught sight of the blade she held.

"Hmph! Not from where I'm looking. You're nothing but a puppet and a doll the empire uses to gain empathy and favors from other countries. And just to make things clear you spoiled Britannian brat, I take orders from no one except from my commander, Zero. " she said as she edged the knife closer to the princess's neck just to elaborate her point further.

When the scared girl saw the knife getting closer, her eyes constricted into pinpoints and then everything went black.

_Looks like I got a little carried away, scaring the little doll._ She thought as she gazed at the sprawled wet unconscious figure before her.

_And it looks like she going to be out for a while too._ She sighed.

* * *

_Damnit! Dammit!_ The boy continued to mentally curse as the sharp constricting pain began to bring him down to his knees.

"I don't think you're in the position to make such threats, Kururugi!" bellowed Zero in his ever haughty tone as he revealed his concealed pistol.

He was about to speak something when the sharp pain stopped the words in its tracks. He merely gritted his teeth in his helplessness.

As he continued to grip at his wounded side, he gazed up at the imposing figure that was Zero.

_Damn!_ He continuously thought as he stared into the dark hawk-like mask hovering above him.

He was literally at Zero's mercy.

"Hmph! You have absolutely no idea how pathetic you look now, do you? You're a very good soldier, I'd give you that. But you're an absolute fool if you think you could change Britannia with your idealist nonsense!" the masked man said as his pistol continued to aim at him.

"And you think you could with yours! Senseless violence won't solve anything!" he retorted only to be silenced by a slice of pain.

"You know. You're really not in the position to make such argument, considering your rather unfortunate spot." replied the mask maintaining his advantageous position over the injured boy.

The boy merely gritted his teeth even tighter as he acknowledged the truth stated before him.

* * *

"So what are you waiting for? Kill me already!" his friend shouted only to be silenced by the immense pain he must be feeling.

_He really thinks I would kill him!_ He was quite surprised at the statement and at the same time hurt.

"You really think that I'm that low of a person? That I'm going to kill a helpless let alone injured man! I must admit Kururugi, I'm quite hurt." He said to his friend, with a tone tinged with an insulted taste, as he returned his gun back to its holster.

"You mean you're not going to kill me!" his green eyes wide as dinner plates as he realized that Zero was actually letting him live.

"Of course not! May I be so blunt to remind you that I fight for justice? Where is the justice of killing a being incapable of defending himself? I ask you Kururugi! Where?" he asked the injured man.

The pilot said nothing.

_Looks like he still has the brains to know when to shut up, either that or this would just be second nature to him considering he is already used to reprimands from his Britannian superiors._ He thought as a feeling of disgust washed of over him.

He was not only hurt. He was also disgusted and angry at how his friend succumbed to Britannian rule. To think this was the same boy who beat the crap out of him just because he thought he was another Britannian brat. My how time changes things! He thought to himself.

Eventually he managed to calm down. After clunking Suzaku on the head with the right amount of force to hurt him but not add to his injuries.

"What was that for! I thought it's above your twisted morals to hurt the invalid!"Suzaku retorted at him with unmistakable rage in his eyes.

He couldn't help but smirk at the boy's words.

"That was for trying to arrest me earlier. And just to make things clear, you're no invalid, but a mere injured soldier, who's obviously going to recover in due time. Also, I said I'd never kill, I didn't mention anything about hurt." He retorted with a mater-of-fact tone that annoyed Suzaku.

After his statement he ripped portion of his cape then reached for the man's hands and tied them at the back with it securely.

"Hey!" exclaimed the boy when he realized what was happening.

"I'm not stupid Kururugi Suzaku, I know you're capabilities. Even if you are injured I can't risk anything that would put me in a disposition. So don't try anything stupid or funny like trying to capture me in that condition of yours." he stated in his usual tone.

He then unclasped his cape and ripped a reasonably long length from it.

"What! You tired of playing dress up already!" said Suzaku with a tone that seethed with insult and rage.

"No. I'm making it as a bandage. You'll need something to hold your broken ribs in place until you can get professional help." He declared as he wrapped the makeshift bandage around his friend and proceeded to fold what was left of his cape.

"Oh." Suzaku replied, afraid that if he said anything else he'll be in a direr disposition than he already was.

* * *

"Hmm…" muttered the princess as she struggled to stand up only to be hindered by the knowledge of being completely naked.

"Ah!" she cried out as she gripped the black jacket that served as her only form of coverage.

_What happened! Where are my clothes?_ She panicked in thought as she looked around only to see the girl looking as her amusingly.

She was about to ask her when a horrible thought came to her.

_Did… did she…rape me!_

Suddenly, fear gripped her once more when she came to her own conclusions.

_My goodness! I can't believe it! I lost my virginity to a woman! A stranger at that!_

The horrible thoughts continued to invade her, as the pain of loss washed over her like a tidal wave. She felt her tears spill as she continued to assess her predicament.

_Oh no! I can never show my face to anyone ever again!_ she thought in despair as her hot tears continued to pour from her eyes.

She was so immersed in her own grief and pain that she didn't notice how her captor's face changed from amusement to confusion. Her silent tears then became cries of anguish, only to be silence by one question.

"What's the matter with you! Does something hurt?" her captor asked with half-annoyed and half-concerned tone.

"What's the matter with me! You actually have the gall to ask! You who raped me and stole my virginity!" she shouted in all her rage and pain that she could stand.

She looked at the girl with her light lavender boiling up with hurt and embarrassment, only to falter when she looked into a beet red face and wide shocked cerulean eyes.

* * *

"You think I…What!" she screamed at the crying girl before her.

She saw the girl flinch at her outburst. She looked the girl straight in the eye only to see a rather crazed look of herself. She eyes were wide with obvious shock and she could make out how red her face was.

_Is she crazy! She actually thinks that I…I raped her! That's…that's…just wrong!_ She thought as she desperately tried to compose herself after hearing the girl's out-of-this-world allegation.

She then took a deep shuddering breath in an effort to keep herself from strangling the girl in front of her.

She then looked at the girl with her cool blue eyes, watching her flinch once more when she saw how her eyes mirrored no emotion what so ever.

"I didn't rape you. I just took off you wet clothes to keep you from getting a cold. That's all." She said the words calmly, word for word, letting the words sink into the girl's scared and chaotic mind.

She continued to stare at the pink-haired girl before her. Observing how the princess took her words, to see if her words registered well enough to put this girl at ease.

"So you…you did…didn't rrrape me?" the girl asked in a rather small quivering voice.

"Hell no! I don't swing that way, you pampered puppet! "she screamed at the shaking girl, while she herself was shaking in anger.

"I am not a puppet! And I'm sorry if I came to such conclusions. What do you expect? I woke up devoid of my clothing with only a jacket to cover me! I assumed the worst!" the doll retorted no longer afraid but once again her rather dignified self.

"Hmpf! Not a puppet huh? Well tell me Your Highness, when's the last time you make a choice of your own without the influence of the people around you. When's the last time you actually thought and acted for yourself?" she asked with every word coated with venomous sarcasm and insult.

The girl merely turned her head in reply with gritting her teeth as if the truth just hit her there and then.

"My point exactly." She said quietly, quite satisfied with her victory.

* * *

"Where are we going? Are you going to take to your ship and make me a hostage? I assure you, Britannia won't lift a finger for my release." Said the injured man, as he followed the man in front of him, tempted to capture the man but instead consented to their temporary unspoken truce.

"Ha! Like I don't know that already! Look Suzaku, the only one that would actually give an effort to get you is Princess Euphemia. But, considering the fact that she virtually has no voice when it comes to such things, I'd say her efforts would be all in vain. And to answer you first question, were going to find some shelter where we can rest for the night."

_So he's also stuck here then._

"So that would mean you're also stuck here then." He concluded rather smugly.

The masked man turned to face him and answered. "Huh! I won't be for long. My Knights would eventually find me. What about you? As we speak, the Britannian forces is probably going back to lick their wounds, not even trying to lift their manicured hands to at least look for you. Yes, Kururugi Suzaku, I'm probably your only hope in escaping from this island. So I suggest you stop trying to get on my bad side, before I actually change my mind in bringing your sorry ass back to Japan!"

_Damn! He's right!_ He thought as he gritted his teeth at the fact.

They were only walking in a slow pace so the distance they covered was quite small. Suzaku knew they were walking like this because of his injury, which seems to be feeling a lot less painful because of the makeshift bandage around him.

_I can't believe I owe this guy again._ He glowered at the thought.

* * *

They soon stopped at a nearby canopy of trees and both concluded that this is where they're going to say for the night.

_Suzaku is getting on my nerves. If he doesn't stop asking such stupid questions I'm going to shoot him._ He contemplated after answering Suzaku's question.

He sighed.

_It's not like I could blame him completely though. He's injured and is most probably in a whole lot of pain. As I recall, he always gets cranky when he's hurt. Some things just never change._

When they arrived in a canopy of trees, they both looked at the surroundings around them. The trees were dense enough to protect them from the heat or rain it case it does. The ground was miraculously level enough for them to sleep on. And there were enough foliage to make a decent warm fire.

"Let's stay here for the night." They both said in unison.

Lelouch couldn't help but smirk once again while Suzaku turned his head begrudgingly seeing that Zero and he thought of the same thing.

"I suggest you start making a fire, while I scavenge for some food and water." he said to his friend who looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't worry. I don't have any poison on me, if that's what you're thinking. I just think it's better for your condition not to move too much. But, seeing it can't be avoided, you'll just have to make do with gathering the necessary amount of wood to make a fire with the scattered foliage around us instead of making your injury even worse by coming with me to look for our sustenance in the rugged terrain." he declared, automatically turning his back to get on with what he was about to do.

He heard his friend mutter something under his breath but he was already too far to hear the words.

"Oh! And don't try running off in an effort to get away from me. Remember I'm your only hope of departing from this island. And of course, this is an unfamiliar area so don't go off too far." He called out to his companion.

"And what about you? You're as unfamiliar with the area as I am." The soldier called outat the black figure in the distance.

"Huh! Well, I don't have two pairs of broken ribs now do I." he retorted only to see the boy turned his head once more in his obvious defeat.

He silently chuckled under his mask.

_You always lose when it comes to verbal jousts. I don't know if I going to be glad or disappointed that your IQ level hasn't improved much as your physical strength._

* * *

"Tell me. Why do you despise me so?" she asked at she glanced at the imposing figure of her captor seated in front of her.

"Because you let yourself be controlled by others to benefit Britannia. That's why!" the red-head answered meeting her lavender eyes.

_That's not the answer I was expecting._ She thought as the answer surprised her quite a bit.

"Oh? Is it not because I'm a Britannian?" she asked truly curious.

"No. I hate you because even if you don't want to, you let other people use you because you're too much of a coward to fight back." The stranger replied calmly in a mater-of-fact tone.

"Oh. But you're wrong. I do fight back. I just don't have the strength to continue on fighting." she said in a sad dejected tone that caught Kallen's attention.

"Tell me then. How do you fight?" the girl asked while crossing her arms as she sat back again the boulder behind her.

"I…I fight by saying no whenever I can. I fight by disagreeing to their cruel ways. But in the end, I'd have no choice but to comply with father's wishes." She answered in an even sadder tone that seemed to evoke a certain sense of pity from the pilot.

"But you do know words aren't enough right. You say you disagree with their ways but you do nothing about it. Only disagree with them, I understand with the Emperor's wishes and how you have no choice. But tell me. Did you ever do something to change that? You keep saying about your ideals and whatnots but did you ever lift a finger to fulfill them rather than to let others do it for you? No. I guess not." berated the brave girl as she stared at her as if she was a thing rather than a person.

She took a deep breath as she let the words sink in.

_She's right. I keep talking about my ideals of a better world but here I sit doing nothing, while others are actually doing something for their goals. I keep asking why nobody does something about such things while I myself do nothing also._

"You're right. I'm quite the hypocrite. I keep telling everyone to do something but I myself have done nothing." She quietly said as she admitted her defeat while her tears began to flow once more.

The girl merely stared at her. She eyes conveyed one single word. Weak.

She once again advert her gaze to the fire set before her in an effort to escape the girl's piercing blue eyes.

_She's right. I am weak._ She concluded to herself as more tears began to spill.

* * *

_She's crying again! She's such a weakling._ Kallen thought as stared that the crying princess seated in front of her, hugging her jacket close to her body trying to keep the cold from getting to her.

She threw another piece of wood into the fire and stared into its burning core.

"Why are you crying this time?" she asked still gazing at the dancing hungry fire.

"It's nothing really. It's just that…well… the truth hurts." The princess smiled while wiping her tears.

The statement made Kallen's brows rise in disbelief.

_She actually accepted that she's nothing but a hypocrite and a puppet. When she kept denying she was either in the first place._ She wondered.

Her looked made the princess chuckle a little.

"It is so hard to believe that a Britannian royal would admit that he or she was wrong?" the pink-haired girl asked her quite playfully.

"As a matter of fact Princess Euphiemia. Yes, it is quite hard to believe. If I haven't heard it for myself I would have never believed it." she admitted lifting her eyes from the fire and looked up to meet the girl's eyes once more.

The princess giggled at the admission which made Kallen glower at her once more.

"I meant no offense really. And please stop calling me Euphemia. Just call me Euphie, please." said the girl as she gave her another one of her sweet smiles.

"Euphie, huh? Okay, fine by me." she said while raising one of her finely shaped brows.

_Hmm…there's seems to be nothing wrong with calling her Euphie…its better than calling her with that mouthful of a word she calls her name all the time._ She concluded.

"It's already getting late. I suggest we eat already." She said as she revealed a bunch of picked fruits to the princess.

Then as if on cue, the princess's stomach growled in reply and Kallen couldn't help but laugh.

Euphie shyly blushed as she took the fruit from the smirking Kallen.

"So what should I call you?" Euphie asked quite shyly as she took another bite out of her fruit.

Kallen paused at the question and wondered if she should bother to answer the question.

"If it is no bother, that is." Euphie injected quite hurriedly seeing her obvious pause.

"It's Kallen." She finally answered while wondering why she actually told this princess her name.

"Thank you for telling me, Kallen." Euphie smiled at her answer.

"Don't mention it, Euphie." She replied quietly as she smiled back.

* * *

"What took you so long? It's already nightfall!" he asked the approaching masked figure carrying a bundle of fruits in his cape and a couple of coconuts.

_And I'm also starving._ He secretly added as he clutched is aching stomach.

"I had to eat too you know. What! You really expect me to eat in front of you? I'm not called Zero for nothing you know." He replied as he dumped the fruits in from of him while reaching for a rather bold sharp knife hidden with his gun.

_Another weapon! How did I not see that? Wait, what is he planning to use that for?_ He inwardly panicked at the thought as he recalled Zero's statement of hurting but not killing.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Zero said as he expertly hacked the top of the coconut giving access to its juices.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, looking at how the figure managed to do the same with the second coconut.

"Cooking lessons. What!" Zero asked as he raised his brow in disbelief.

_He's got to be kidding. Cooking lessons. Yeah, right!_

"You take cooking lessons?" he asked stifling the giggles that are trying to erupt from his mouth.

"I took them a long time ago. But I practice now and then." Answered Zero and he turned his head side ways to avoid Suzaku's questioning gaze.

"Uhuh. And the first aid?" he continued to probe.

"It's quite essential in these times don't you agree?" answered the mask as Zero turned back to him.

"Yes. You're quite right. It's just hard to believe that a person like you, actually knows how to cook." He agreed but this time with a grin on his face, automatically lightening up the heavy atmosphere around them.

"I do have the life you know." Zero answered back quickly and if his ears didn't fail him, he heard a hint of defensiveness.

"Oh. And just what kind of life do you have exactly?" he probed further but no longer joking.

"What kind of life I have behind this mask is none of your business, Kururugi." Zero answered menacingly as the shadows of the fire gave him the desired effect.

"Yes. I guess you're right." He replied as the heavy atmosphere dawned on the once again and as silence took over their conversation.

"Zero." He asked breaking the silence first, as he stared at the flames casting ominous shadows across his companions mask.

"Why do you fight?" he continued still string at the flames.

"I fight because of the Britannia's cruel ways of Darwinism." Zero answered cutting straight to the point.

"Why not just change it from within?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the flames.

"Simple. Because you can't. If you want to change Britannia, you must destroy its current system and establish a better one." Zero replied once more in a matter-of-fact tone with a hint of his usual proud nature.

"No. You can. It is better to do things without bloodshed." He retorted now staring at the masked figure seated before him.

"That kind of change won't be achieved without blood being spilt, Kururugi. What I fight for is freedom and peace and neither comes free. Get this through your thick skull, everything has a price. Remember that." said the mask more passionately than before.

For several minutes none of the two spoke and they let silence once again envelope them.

"You say everything has a price. Well, I guess you do have a point. I even killed my own father just for the war to stop." He admitted as he himself took on an ominous aura.

* * *

_He actually admitted it then._ He contemplated as his friend confessed of his crime.

He merely kept his silence, while waiting for Suzaku to continue.

"Say something!" exclaimed Suzaku with his face contorted with rage and guilt.

"What is there to say? You killed you father for the sake of ending the war. What will my words do if I would berate the actions of a scared ten-year old boy? Easy. Nothing. Another lesson for you to learn Kururugi; No matter how much we regret our actions in the past we can never go back and redo it to make it right, we can only try to fix it." he said as he gazed upon Suzaku's shaking form.

_Look's like the confession took more out of him than I thought._

"Let us get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." He said as he gazed up at the starry night only to notice a search light from a distance.

* * *

"Wow! The stars are so beautiful! I remember the time when I and my siblings used to gaze at them all night long." She said as she recalled those happy days of childhood.

"Yes. They are quite beautiful." agreed Kallen with a rather sad tone in her voice.

_What made her all sad so suddenly?_ She wondered as she looked at Kallen's sad blue eyes staring at the sky.

"I don't mean to probe Kallen, but I'm just curious, do you have siblings yourself?" she asked not failing to notice how sadness flooded Kallen's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." She continued fearing that Kallen might get mad.

"It's alright. I used to have a big brother. But he died during one of his missions." The girl replied not even able to hide the pain in her voice.

"I'm sorry." She said as she placed her hand on Kallen's shoulder.

"You know. I also lost three of my most beloved siblings. The first two were lost after the first war between our two countries. The third died when Zero killed him." She conveyed while gazing once again at the stars.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kallen said with true sincerity in her voice.

"Tell me Kallen. What's Zero like?" she asked suddenly.

* * *

_Where did that come from!_ She thought as she looked at Euphie beside her.

The princess kept her silence but her gaze remained serious.

"I can't tell you." She said slightly stammering obviously surprised by the girl's question.

"I'm not asking you to reveal his identity Kallen. I merely want to know what he's like." declared the girl in a serious tone.

"He's a great leader and commander. He helped us all. He can perform feats no other can do. He is Zero." She declared with fervor and almost worship.

"You respect him a great deal then. So is he good in chess?" asked the princess maintaining her eye contact.

"Yes. Yes I do. As for the chess part, I guess he is quite good considering he calls us after the pieces in chess during battle." She admitted completely unaware how a light of insight swept across the princess features.

"Hey! How did you know he's good in chess?" she suddenly exclaimed noticing of how Euphie managed to acquire sure info.

"Oh, that! It's nothing really. I just know because it seems that the greatest of commanders are also great chess players. That's all. Hey, are my clothes dry now? It's getting chilly." Euphie said quickly changing the topic.

"Oh!Yeah, they are. Hey, after dressing up, go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us." She said gazing at the sky and notices a light from the distance.

_A light._

* * *

"Are you sure you saw a light Zero?" he asked a little groggy from his lack of sleep.

"Yes, with any luck they just might be able to help us." Zero replied.

Then suddenly they heard voice and they instantly hid behind the trees and then he saw her.

_Euphie._

"Euphie!" he exclaimed ignoring the pain as he rush towards her only to spot another familiar face.

_Kallen._

"Kallen is that you?" he asked as he stopped midway when Kallen withdrew a small knife and grabbed Euphie.

"Don't move Suzaku. I'm a Black Knight!" she said while edging the knife closer to Euphie.

Both men were completely unaware when Kallen whispered to Euphie.

"Play along."

At the statement, Euphie replied with a small nod.

"Kallen. You're a Black Knight!" he asked completely in shock.

"That's right Suzaku. I'm the Knights' ace pilot." She declared firmly holding Euphie.

"Is that so?" Suzaku glared at Kallen as she returned back his gaze.

"Kallen." Another voice got her attention and momentarily distracted her.

The distraction as enough for Suzaku, who managed to get her away from Euphie despite his injuries and the fact that his hands were tied behind his back.

He managed to send Kallen stumbling only to be caught in Zero's arms as he rushed towards catch her.

"Kallen, are you alright?" her commander asked.

She merely nodded when a bright red light envelop them once more.

Then they all felt the ground give way and only to encounter a small army of Britannian soldiers and the 2nd Prince himself. What happened next was a blur. Zero managed to get the Gawain with Kallen's help, while Suzaku went blank and collapsed because of his injuries.

"Suzaku! Help! Somebody!" Euphie screamed in fear and worry.

* * *

In the middle of the ocean a dark frame flew across it, as Lelouch contemplated on the command he gave to Suzaku.

Live.

"I'm sorry, Suzaku." He muttered to himself.

"We're rejoining the group soon Kallen." He said to his ace.

"Yeah." She replied

"Uh…Zero how you managed to keep Suzaku from arresting you?" she continued.

"He was injured so it kept him from doing anything rash, and the fact that he thought that the Black Knights were coming to my rescue." He replied.

_Thank God, he believed that bluff._ He silently added in his thoughts.

"Oh!" she said and nothing more was said between them as they met up with the others.

* * *

While in the recovery room.

Euphie whispered to her knight the same command as held the calloused hands of her unconscious knight.

_Live._

END

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was suggested by All That Is Unsaid...  
> I don't own Code Geass...  
> Thank you for reading and comments would definitely be lovely. ^_^


End file.
